Fade from 'Black' to 'White'
by Saya.Hikari.Uchiha
Summary: One-Shot/When Hatsuharu walks into his girlfriend's room after a water fight and finds her dancing, learn what happens. Hatsuharuxoc/Lemon


Saya: Ello kiddies this is a new post  
Haru: Can we get on with it?  
Saya: Patcience Haru, but since you are here why don't you do the disclamer?  
Haru: Okay, Saya does NOT own any of the characters, not even my girlfriend Cityana, or the manga sires Fruits Basket. The credit for Fruits Basket goes to Natsuki Takaya.  
Saya: Thank you Haru, now let's get on with the story ^_^

Saya: Here is a little info...

_Name-Cityana_

_Nickname-Ana_

_Zodiac animal-black panther_

_Looks-black hair, metallic brown eyes, nutmeg skin_

_Personality-hotheaded, sarcastic, passionate for dancing._

_~//Story Start\\~_

_I was in my room are the Sohma main house just listening to some music and just so happened to be grinding my hips to the beat in a not so PG-13 way. It was a hotter day today so I decided to wear my black skirt and crimson tank-top. As I was dancing around my room my skirt would flip up and down every time I moved my hips, thank god for closed doors....not for long._

_"Hey Ana," my door was thrown open by my boyfriend Hatsuharu Sohma. My head snapped around so fast that I got whipped in the face with my own hair as my metallic brown eye watched the dripping wet teen in front of me._

_"Haru what happened to you?" I asked as I walked over to him, my hips still moving to the music a bit._

_"Momiji and I had a water fight, I was going to ask if you wanted to join...but now I don't think I want to," He said as he took two steps into my room then slid my door closed and locked it._

_"Haru?" I asked as he walked closer to me with that lustful glint in his eye._

_"Come on Cityana we both know we want this, besides we're both just animals," he whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Yep just as I thought 'Black Haru'._

_"Okay Haru but you have to dance with me," I whispered back and he smirked widely. He ran his one hand through my hair as his other hand pulled me closer to him by my waist. My arm hooked around his neck as I ground my ass into his hips. His one hand stayed on my hip and his other worked its way down to my thigh then trailed up slight, working small circles. His lips caressed the side of my neck. A small moan escaped my lips as I tilted my head to the side to let him have easier access. I could feel him getting excited and he smirked against my neck. I turned around quickly and looked up at him as he grabbed my hips even tighter and brought me closer to him. His lips crashed onto mine and without skipping a beat I was kissing him back. His tongue snaked into my mouth, not that I minded, and we started a tug of war as my fingers played with his still slightly wet hair. That seemed to be the last straw for him because the next thing I new I was one my back, on my bed with him over me. We kept making out as we stripped each other of our clothes, breaking apart only for the needed amount of air._

_"Ana you're beautiful, I want you so bad," Haru whispered between kisses on my neck. I was switching between moans and actual purrs. I moaned loudly once he found my soft spot and I felt him smirk widely before he started sucking and nipping at it. I screamed in pleasure as I felt him bite into my skin, he pulled back and licked his lips as he looked down at my panting form under him. He smirked once more before his lips went back to my skin as he kissed his way to my stomach, stopping only to tease my nipples for a bit. He kissed my stomach very softly as I felt his spread apart my legs. His lips left me and I looked at his as he moved lower._

_"Haru what are you-" I didn't get to finish as I threw my head back and moaned loudly at the feeling of his tongue in me. The wet muscles worked against my walls as it darted in and out. "Oh God Haru," I shouted as I gripped the sheets so tight my knuckles were white. I felt his pull back and heard his chuckle a bit as he moved back over me. He looked down at me asking the silent question. I nodded once and screamed as he thrust into me deeply up to the hilt. My scream though was muffled by his lips back over mine as tears gently ran down my cheeks._

_"Sh, it's alright, it'll pass. The pain will pass," he whispered in my ear as he listened to me whimper from the pain. He started doing little mini thrusts and at first the pain was like a thousand knives being stabbed into me repeatedly but then it started to ebb away and in its place grew pleasure and burning lust. _

_"Uh, Haru faster," I whispered lightly in a moan. He smiled and happily obliged moving fast. The thrust got deeper and harder too and soon I was screaming in pleasure. I could felt a coil in my stomach start to wind tighter and tighter. "Yes, Haru more!" I moaned loudly and he seemed to give it more effort. His mouth crashed back onto mine as he pounded into me and I bucked my hips against his in rhythm, as if we were still dancing in a way._

_"Are you cum for my soon babe?" Haru asked slightly breathless. My eyes were hazed over and my heart was pounding in my ears, all I could do was moan again and pull him back into another kiss. The coil was about to snap and Haru seemed to know this too. His thrusts seemed to get even stronger now and that sent me over the edge, the coil snapped._

_"HATSUHARU!!!!" I screamed out as the high of an orgasm ran through my body and I arched my back into him._

_"Cityana!" He moaned loudly as he was too pushed over the edge and cam inside me. He gently pulled out of me and rolled off of me to lay by my side. We seemed to be having a panting contest now. Once my breathing slowed I looked over to see Haru sleeping peacefully. I sat up slightly and grabbed the covers and pulled them over both of us. As I lay back down Haru opened his eyes and looked over at me. "I love you Ana," Haru said smiling at me._

_"I see we're back to 'white Haru' again," I said smiling at him. He nodded and smiled wider. "I love you too Haru," I said smiling and snuggled up next to him._

_"We should dance together more often," I heard his say before I drifted off._

_  
Saya: Well I do hope you enjoyed that  
Haru: I know I did  
Saya: No comment…well thanks, come again_

~Thanks for reading everyone…please comment, flame will be read, considered…then laughed at…then maybe sent to friends so they may laugh to. Have a good day.^_^~ 


End file.
